Pudding Juggling
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: It was a normal event for the boys of Big Time Rush... Pudding Juggling... but can Carlos beat Kendall's record?


OKay dude's this started in my math class, Having decided to write insted of learning!

So enjoy!

READ ON!

* * *

"Carlos, what are you doing buddy?" Kendall asked, eying his Latino friend. The teen in question stood in the middle of the band's California apartment, with a stack of pudding cups in hand. Across the room Kendall watched from the kitchen, just emerging from the bathroom. Logan and James lounged across the bright orange couch eyes glued to Carlos.

"Carlos here is going to juggle." James announced, shooting a grin over to Kendall.

"He is trying to beat your record." Logan clarified, matching Jame's grin.

"The boys of Big Time Rush, have been juggling for years. Pudding juggling had been an ongoing contest of skill, endurance , and in the words of Carlos "butter-fingerness". The actual motion of juggling was easy for the boys but the slippery plastic container and awkward shape was what made the contest difficult.

"Carlos-o you think you can beat my eighteen minute forty-two second, pudding cup Olympic record?" Kendall asked raising his bushy eyebrows.

"In my sleep." Carlos yelled back, puffing out his chest. The Latino balanced the packages in one hand while flipping his helmet on with the other. "Bring it!"

"The timers set, and ready." Logan stated, glancing between his watch and his friend.

"Three." Kendall announced, bolting over the back of the couch landing between Logan and James.

"Two," continued James, leaning forward in his seat with anticipation.

"One!" The two cried in unison. A small beep echoed from Logan's time keeping device, indicating the start of the timer. In unison Carlos tossed the pudding cup in the air and began throwing them in the air form one hand to the other.

* * *

"Three minutes and twenty-six seconds (3:26)," Logan announced, glancing at his watch "twenty-seven... twenty-eight..."

"Logan!" Carlos interrupted, a look of determination plastered across his face.

"Yes Carlos, my friend." Logan replied, sending an innocent smile at his friend.

"STOP COUNTING!" The helmet wearing teen demanded, using the tone of voice that often came with a arm-crossing and Carlos's to dramatic angry face.

"Wow," James hissed, nudging Kendall lightly in the arm. "Who knew Carlos could pay attention to something this long?" The leader and pop-star wanna be snickered with each other.

"I heard that." Carlos called, shutting the two up instantly.

"Seven, thirty five (7:35)." Logan announced as the room fell silent once more.

* * *

"Were home!" Mrs Knight called, tossing her rental car keys on the side table, shopping bags hung loosely around her wrists. Katie followed close at her heals, slamming the front door behind her. The mother and daughter were met with groans of response.

"Pudding juggling?" Katie asked, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the dinning room table, then flopping down into one of the chairs.

"Yep." James, Logan and Kendall chorused, eyes still glued to Carlos.

"What's the time?" Mrs. Knight asked, placing her shopping bags on the table and pulling up a chair next to Katie.

"Eleven, twelve(11:12) ." Logan informed the room, "Six, thirteen (6:13) to go... twelve... eleven... ten..."

"LOGAN!" Carlos cried, eyes never leaving the pudding cups. James, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight, burst out laughing, while, Logan sunk down pouting.

* * *

"Guys, where are you? We are supposed to be at the studio in half an hour." Kelly announced, flinging open the front door to the bands apartment. With her nose buried in her binder, the producer's assistant continued, "And knowing how fast you four move, we need to get going now!"

Kelly was met with silence, except for a light sound continues thumping. "What..." The dark skinned girl glanced up from her notes, for find Carlos, positioned in the middle of the room, everyone else gathered around like a audience.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked, her binder falling limp in her hand.

"Juggling," Carlos answered, with a loopy smile across his face, "Juggling, pudding cups."

"Why?" She continued, a 'your crazy' look plastered across her face.

"Why not?" Kendall shot back, with a shrug.

"And you support this?" Kelly continued turning to look at Mrs. Knight.

"Boys will be boys." Mrs. Knight laughed, "Just be glad it's pudding and not the Jello egg fiasco of two thousand and two (2002)." The assistant raised her eyebrows slightly at Kendall's mom. "Trust me, it took months to get it all off the walls, and out of the couch."

Kelly let out a sigh and glanced at her watch, "So how long do you think this will last?" She asked.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight inquired, turning to the brain of big time rush.

"fifteen, fifty-nine (15:59)" The teen answered.

"What's the record?" Katie questioned.

"Eighteen, forty-two (18:42)." Kendall declared, flashing the females a smirk, "Held by me."

Kelly sighed, looking at her watch again, then let out a low grown. "Fine." she sighed, falling back into one of the chairs.

* * *

"Eighteen, thirty; Logan announced, "twelve second to go."

" I cant get over the fact you four spend your time juggling pudding." Kelly cried, jumping up from her chair. The guys didn't even flinch, Kendall, James and Logan mouthing the countdown.

"And your shocked about that?" Katie asked, glancing over to the assistant.

"No, I guess not..." Kelly trailed off falling back into her seat.

"Five... four..." The three, non-juggling members of big time rush yelled, "Three..."

"DOGS" A voice echoed, as the front door crashed open. Photo's fell from the wall's, books fell form shelves, and pudding cups hit the floor.

"NNOO" Carlos screamed, diving after the falling snack treat. The helmet waring teen hit the ground with the thud, seconds after the treat. The room fell silent, Gustavo stood in the door way confused, Mrs. Knight and Katie shared a look of amusement, while Kelly let out another sigh.

Kendall, James, and Logan stared down at their fallen band mate and best friend. "Carlos, buddy?" James whispered, edging off the couch their fallen comrade. Carlos lay face down on the floor, frozen arms stretched out to the pudding cups.

"What is going on here?" Gustavo continued, voice echoing around the empty room. No one responded to the once hit producer, not even a move was made.

Slowly Carlos lifted his head up, expression nothing more than a blank stare. The crowd watched in silence as the Latino grabbed a hold of one of the pudding cups. Slowly a smile grew on Carlos's face, "Guy's look, pudding!" He announced, jumping up from the floor with the cup still in hand. With a dramatic leap Carlos dove to the couch and pulled open the pudding cup and began to lick the content clean.

"You had me waiting for THAT!" Gustavo screeched, waving his hands around.

"Come on Guys, we need to get to the studio, you have a new song to get down." Kelly interrupted, pulling her binder open and flipping through the pages. James, Logan and Kendall groaned, Carlos just looked up from his pudding cup, smile stretched across his face.

"Just be glad it wasn't the Pudding Olympics!" He noted, liking the last of the pudding out of it's plastic holder and wiping the leftover's off his face. "That last's for days."

* * *

I tryed to be on character as best i could... so let me know how i did!

REVIEW, it's the only way to make me a better writter!

Now here is a big question! **Should i write a story about the Pudding Olympics?**

Let me know what you think! If yes... what kind of events should their be?

Let me know!

REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY AND HAPPY MEANS I WIRTE MORE!

LOVE,  
Pirate!


End file.
